the return of the gyinu force
by dr.doom
Summary: the gyinu force comes to earth to try and settle a score but run in to troble


Blah Blah names and characters not mine, but kel-lex is so don't take em. Blah blah I make no money off of this.  
  
The gyinu force returns: by dr. doom  
  
"you might as well give up, there's no way you can beat me" bra said to her training partner pan.  
  
"we'll see about that" pan said as she charged up and threw a ki-ball at bra.  
  
"wow" kel said to him self, he was much older than the two girls, he was 26 while they were only 12. He couldn't help but be amazed by there increasing power, but his thoughts were cut short as an elderly women drove up to him, acompanyed by who he asumed to be here grand daughter.  
  
"ooh my....."the old lady trailed of and instantly he knew what she saw.  
  
"its not what it looks like" kel blurted out  
  
"it looks like those two girls are......flying" the grand daughter said referring to bra and pan  
  
"it looks like were busted" pan said as they land on the ground  
  
"there..... practicing a magic trick" kel said "its all a trick... a real good one"  
  
"and your clothes" the old lady asked refering to kel's saiyen armor. He had on the normal outfit of a saiyen, boots made of a specal cloth that cant be torn or cut, they were even water proof. the dark navy blue body suit he had cut the sleeve's on the arms of and finger less gloves, the only thing different from the normal saiyen uniform was his armor, he had his adopted mother bulma turn it into a jacket.  
  
"aw forget you ever saw us ok" bra said to the couple "just leave..."  
  
"what is it" kel asked his adopted sister  
  
"that power, don't you feel it" bra asked  
  
"I feel it too....over there" pan said, but as she turned a round 5 space pods crashed 70 feet away.  
  
"what is it" the old lady asked  
  
"run, run away now" kel shouted to the old lady but they were already gone "pan, bra lison up I want you to push your power levels down as low as you can.  
  
Mean while about 70 feet away 5 aliens steped out of there space pod's and revealed them self's to be the gyinu force. "well it looks like were finally here" captien gyinu exclaimed "jace where the nearest power"  
  
"hmm lets see" jace said as he activated his scouter to find the closest power level worth looking for "over there sir 3 of em"  
  
"3 huh, lets go introduce are self's." gyinu declared as he flew toward the area jace had pointed out, followed closely by the rest of the gyinu force.  
  
"look over there" pan said as she finished changing into her fighting clothes, witch looked the same as bra's, black boots, orange karate pants, and a blue tank tank top.  
  
"look's like we're about to have compeney" kel said as the gyinu force landed 10 feet in front of him. The sight of five different colored aliens would have scared a normal person to death, but not him nor the girls even flenched. They had found them self's in many fights with aliens in the past. Hell he was a alien, all most all of his friend's were aliens "who are u and what do you want here"  
  
"lets show them who we are"gyinu said as he began to dance around like a balarina  
"get ready for the awsome power of, dramatic pause, captien gyinu"  
  
"now its my turn mate" jace said with an australian acsent "get radical for the fire ball attake of jace"  
  
"da me next" boomed rekom "my name is rekom, it rhyem's with doom, and soon you will fall down and go ka-boom"  
  
"prepear for the four eyed freakishness of gulido" gulido said dryly "can I please have a better line  
  
"no now don't ruin it for the rest of us" gyinu shouted  
  
"prepare for the mind nulling speed of burter" burter cried  
  
"what a bunch of goof balls" bra said trying not to laugh.  
  
"together all of us are" gyinu said as he motioned for every on to join in "the gyinu force"  
  
"that was..... different, but what do you want?" kel asked  
  
"we're looking for two saiyen's named goku and vegita, tell us where they are and we might just let you live" jace yelled  
  
"the only way you get to them is to go thought us" pan said calmly   
  
"your choice, rekom take care of them" gyinu ordered  
  
"ya captien" rekom said  
  
"bra, pan think you can handle 'em" kel asked  
  
"no problem" bra said as she turned to face pan "are you ready"  
  
"lets rock" pan said   
  
" you wont beat me" rekom laughed while he activated his scouter "your power level's combained is only 20,000, while mine is 80,000 and I can crush you with my little toe if I wanted to, ha ha ha ha"  
  
"ooh wow" bra said sarcasticly as she and pan started to power up. Then out of no where rekom shot a ki blast and send bra flying. Pan flew up and started fighting rekom. at the moment pan had the upper hand, but not for long, as rekom blasted pan with ki beam.  
  
"I hate to say this little girl, but your actually stronger than I thought" rekom laughed  
  
"trust me it gets worse" pan said as she stood up "I'd turn around if I where you"  
  
"oh sure, like I'm falling for..." rekom started but was then blasted in to a rock by a energy beam "who dares......." He shouted  
  
"I dare" bra shouted back, the anger in her glowing blue eyes as plain to see as her blue hair. "you come here to my planet threaten my friends..." she trailed off as she raised her right hand and blasted rekom and killed him "he should have known better than to apose the daughter of vegita" she said coldly   
  
"wow" kel said as he turned his attention to gyinu "I suggest that you all leave now or else your join your friend in the next dimension.  
  
"you'll pay for this" gyinu yell "jace ,burter you take those two. Gulido, you stand there and practice your pose. I'll take mr-super fly over here"  
  
"right" jace said as he and burter flew towards there pery.  
  
"and as for you" gyinu said as he turned face kel, who was powering up. "I hope your wearing clean under wear, cause the captien's coming to get you" he shouted as he flew fight kel. So the fight began, kel is blocking every thing gyinu can throw at him with ease. "how can a mer human be this strong" gyinu said as he stoped fighting "who are you guys?"  
  
"one we're not human" kel said smiling as he realized that he had no idea who he or his sister were "two my name is kel-lex, but you can call me kel"  
  
"but th, that's a saiyen name" gyinu said shocked  
  
"yep we're all saiyens" kel laughed "you know what else vegita is our dad's name, except for pan over there. But then again she's goku's granddaughter"  
  
"so you're the son of vegita, will this is a unexpected surprise" gyinu said as he began to laugh manicaly  
"get ready for battle and hold on to your tail monkey boy. Cause when im though chargen up I'll have a power level over a millon"  
  
  
to be continued????????  
  
Tell me what you think about my first storry.   



End file.
